


Happier in Cuffs

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [34]
Category: Falling in Reverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: cop! ronnie smut? (im lame lolz)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier in Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth with how this story would play out and I'm happy with the end result, so I hope you guys enjoy!

**_"Anonymous: cop! ronnie smut? (im lame lolz)"_ **

**_I went back and forth with how this story would play out and I'm happy with the end result, so I hope you guys enjoy!_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You sat silently, reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ for what must have been the millionth time, you loved the novel and never really tired of it. Running a hand through your (Y/CH), you sigh, your surroundings quiet barring the small amount of chatter you could hear outside your station. However, soon you heard footsteps in the distance and smirk.

"(Y/N) you're needed," you hear a familiar voice say, looking up from your book you see the prison security guard and smile.

"Of course, officer Radke," you reply with a knowing grin, doggy-earring the book page you set the worn out piece of literature down.

Standing you walk over to the cell door and turn around, sliding your hands out through the opening in the bars, hearing the unforgettable clicking of the handcuffs and a tap on your hand signaling you to move. Stepping away from the prison door you turn around and watch the officer, his tattoos peak out from his  uniform's sleeve cuffs, you can't help but grin wider.

"Step forward ma'am," the raven-haired officer says, and you silently do as you're told.

Officer Radke unlocks your cell door and waits for you to step out of it, locking it securely behind you the man grips your forearm and walks you down the darkened hallway. You'd been in prison for a little over a six months now, charged with the involuntary manslaughter in self-defense of your abusive ex-boyfriend, but had to remain in prison during your trial. However, about three months back you stopped really caring about your sentence and began to actually _enjoy_ your 'stay' in prison, the food wasn't too bad, you'd made friends and most of all the 'entertainment' was the best you've enjoyed in a while.

"Is my lawyer here?" You ask quietly, following the officer.

"Yes, he needs to speak to you about your next trial's proceedings," the officer replies, relaxed and monotonous.

Officer Radke leads you into the meeting room, undoing your cuffs he leads you to your seat across from your lawyer and the two of you remain silent until the cop is no longer in the room.

"So, what's the damage this time?" You ask the suited man, crossing your arms over your chest.

"It actually seems like things are finally in your favor this time, (Y/N)," the man replies, smiling at you as he opens his briefcase. "Looking through Gavin's old texts in evidence I've found a chat with one of his former cell mates bragging about the abuse, with this we can actually get you out of here. Worst case scenario you'd have to serve community service for a few months, best case we can get you off with time served since you've been in here."

You smile at the news, leaning forward, "seriously?"

"Yes, so tomorrow in court I _need_ you to plead innocent no matter what that other fucker says, keep saying the things you've been saying and you won't wake up wearing shitty jumpsuits."

You chuckle and nod, "yes sir, fuck, thank you so much Matthew."

Your lawyer, Matthew, smiles, "anything for you, little cousin."

The two of you stand and you move to hug your older cousin, your family had known about the abuse and urged you to leave, the night of Gavin's death was actually the night you had planned to run away, except the fucker found your packed suitcase and became belligerent. That was all in the past now, and hopefully this all would be too - for the most part. Matthew stands and knocks on the door, Ronnie opens the door for the man and allows him to walk out before going in to retrieve you, recycling the routine of handcuffing you and ushering you out of the room. Matthew goes to leave the prison and prepare for the trail tomorrow while Ronnie walks you back towards the cells, only to stop, turn and kiss you, hard. The two of you pull apart after a moment and look around, thankfully no one was around to see your 'inappropriate conduct', the officer leads you into a janitor's closet and locks the door before turning to you, reconnecting your lips. You gripped the man's shirt, pulling his as close as possible while kissing him back.

"This could be my last day here," you say, slightly breathless after pulling apart.

"Then we should make it worth our while," Ronnie says with a grin, turning you around to push you against the door.

Unlocking your cuffs the officer tosses them aside and begins to undo your jumpsuit like so many times before, you moan softly against his lips, aching for more. You and Ronnie first hooked up about three months ago, the tension between the two of you was palpable and one day you took a risk and kissed the officer, at first he was aggressive, pushing you away in fear that you were using him but you could see the want in his eyes. Since that day the two of you could hardly keep off each other, it was a damn miracle you hadn't gotten caught yet. You shrug off your gray jumpsuit allowing it to fall to the floor and begin to undo Ronnie's shirt, running your hands up his exposed and tattooed chest. You always loved his tattoos, maybe it was a fault of yours, but you always loved bad guys - even when they were technically on the right side of 'good'. Ronnie cups the back of your neck, your tongues dancing in the heated kiss before pulling apart, breathless with foolish teenage smiles. The officer grips your wrists and pins them to the door, kissing you down along the side of your neck and you were sure he left a mark on the tops of your breasts - a reminder of him. Tossing away your issued underwear while Ronnie undoes his pants, allowing them to fall onto the floor without a care before kicking them aside.

"I need you," you breathe, voice slightly raspy with lust. "Please, Ronnie, I need you...."

The officer smiles, dipping down a little he kisses you and slips a hand in between your legs. You moan quietly against his lips, spreading your legs a little wider to allow him more access and shiver upon feeling two digits slipping into you, his thumb rubbing your clit. Ronnie always knew how to drive you crazy. You felt your thighs tremble a little, your body aching for more and you bit the man's lip, smirking at the groan that slips out of his mouth.

"Fuck, (Y/N)," the officer says with a grin, reaching down he grabs a condom from the back pocket of his uniform's pants.

Shrugging off his boxers you bat his hand away, taking the condom from the man you ease yourself onto your knees and stroke his bare cock for a moment before ripping off the top of the foil, pulling out the condom you look up at Ronnie as you slip it onto his length and lick a teasing stripe up his sheathed shaft. You grin at the way his head rolls back and you move to stand, hooking a leg around his hips Ronnie helps you up, gently helping ease you down onto his cock and you stifle a moan, breathing heavily into the crook of his shoulder. The tattooed-man turns around and slams you up against the wall, almost fucking you into the concrete with vigor and you loved every second of it. Your nails dig into his back, leaving crescent-moon shapes in his skin as you bounce a little with each thrust. The two of you could never really take your time, each time you two were together was a risk and the two of your knew it but did it anyway. The want of him touching you, worshiping every inch of you and you him was worth the risk.

"R-Ronnie I'm close," you moan out softly, your head pressing back against the wall as your eyes screw shut.

"Cum for me, c'mon (Y/N), I wanna hear you," the officer groans, kissing your neck as he speed up.

Your toes curl and you bite down on Ronnie's shoulder to muffle a broken moan, the man's hips stutter a little and he cums not long after. The two of you remain still for a moment, Ronnie's shaky breaths on your damp shoulder, your legs shake and you wished the two of you could cuddle, hold each other after moments like these but you knew it wasn't option - not now at least. Pulling out of you Ronnie discards the used condom into the janitor's wastebasket while you pull your clothes back on, soon he's re-dressed and the two of you stare at each other in silence for a moment.

You wrap your arms around Ronnie's neck and kiss him softly, "see you on the other side?" You ask, hopeful.

"See you on the other side," the officer replies with a smile, pecking you lips once more before grabbing the handcuffs from the floor.

**~~~~~**

The trial went as Matthew predicted, it was the worst case and you had to serve another six months of community service but it was still a victory. However, walking out of the court hall you smile, there stood Ronnie waiting for you on the other side just as he'd promised.


End file.
